


[Podfic] i won't leave, i want more

by lysandyra (pxssnelke)



Series: [Podfics] (i'm not) scared of the dark [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxssnelke/pseuds/lysandyra
Summary: Adrien hisses in embarrassment, A moment later, he turns bright red and throws his arm over his face to block out the sight of Nino's delighted grin. It does nothing to block out the noise Plagg makes, which this time is definitely laughter. "Not a word Nino.""Not a word about what?" Marinette's voice calls out, and Adrien's swinging upright and twisting eagerly towards the window before she's even halfway through that sentence."Nino's picking on me," Adrien explains, climbing to one knee but not getting any further before Marinette is dropping down beside him with a sigh anyway. She immediately leans against him and lets him duck down and rub his cheek against her hair, which he knows means he's purring again and loudly at that, but it's so worth it.
Series: [Podfics] (i'm not) scared of the dark [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759717
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	[Podfic] i won't leave, i want more

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GuardianKarenTerrier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianKarenTerrier/gifts).
  * Inspired by [i won't leave, i want more](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140819) by [GuardianKarenTerrier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianKarenTerrier/pseuds/GuardianKarenTerrier). 



> And the last part of the series! I really love this series and had a blast recording it! I really absolutely love the hint to the pairing in this one too!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"Dude," Nino says, tilting his head. He's already upside down with his legs draped over the back of the club room's couch, so it puts him in a very weird position. "Are you like, purring on purpose, or does that just kind of happen?"

The noise Plagg makes over on the windowsill is either a purr or a laugh, but Adrien wouldn't be willing to swear to which.

He hasn't joined Nino on the couch because there is a _perfect_ stripe of sunlight over the rug that he's sprawled bonelessly across. Adrien doesn't quite know _why_ their teacher has this room so thoroughly stocked, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't regularly take advantage. (The others can't yell at him for sleeping here sometimes, because he's run into all of them at least once already and Chloe several times). 

[Listen to it here on Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Rzhzd0Z0A68zfbFLIbtheJI17h2YA85Q/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for listening! Kudos and Comments make my day <3
> 
> Make sure to also check the original and the author's other works and leave love there!
> 
> Find me on twitter @pxssnelke (commissions open)


End file.
